1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to handling, hand and hoist-line implements and more particularly to ceiling tile removers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the building and renovating of commercial structures such as offices, stores and restaurants, including public areas, much attention is being given to the installation of what are called "suspended" ceilings. A suspended ceiling is one in which a grid system of inverted "T"-shaped brackets are suspended by wires from the structural materials or surfaces above. Ceiling tiles of any number of sizes, and typically about 2 ft..times.4 ft. in dimension, are inserted upward from below the grid system through the opening created by the removal of the ceiling tile to be replaced. The end result is a lower labor cost to replace soiled or damaged ceiling tiles in the existing ceiling system.
The tiles themselves are made of a variety of materials including pressed fiber, plastics of all kinds, or any other materials which provide a decorative, soundproof or whatever end result is desired.
The installation of the ceiling tiles themselves into the grid system, or their positioning, or removal, can be difficult or arduous because the average ceiling height is generally ten feet and upward in most commercial structures. For the maintenance personnel who must clean or replace tile but do not have the tall ladders or scaffolding available to a contractor, working with ceiling tile is particularly difficult. Furthermore, in many areas of the country, the original installation of a suspended ceiling is undertaken by a qualified ceiling contractor. Thus, original installation as well as tile replacement involves the use of ladders or scaffolding which must be moved at frequent intervals to enable the installer to reach the entire ceiling area.
There is therefore a great need for an apparatus for the replacement of ceiling tile associated with a suspended ceiling. The apparatus should be easy to operate by one of only ordinary strength. It should further be simple in construction and operation, inexpensive to manufacture and adaptable to most types of tile construction.